The Accidental Situation
by Twilight Hopeful
Summary: Pyrina transfers to Hogwarts in her second year from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and finds a series of adventures awaiting her. Including making friends, falling in love, and dealing with the rivalries of the most important people in her life.


The Accidental Situation

Chapter 1: The Journey (Preface)

Disclaimer: I own nothing throughout this story (except maybe Pyrina, my own imaginary character). Wish I did, but that isn't how it worked out. I just manipulate our well-known friends and make them interact the way I want.

AN - It will be very out of character at time and I won't claim to be an expert on Harry Potter despite the number of times I have read the books so I may make mistakes. If you see one, feel free to let me know and I will attempt to either fix it or make sure I don't make it again. My lovely friend is going to Beta this story for me... Her first time doing that along with my first attempt at writing... We'll see how that goes. Well, here it goes, hope you like it!

Pyrina had grown up in the wizarding world mostly of course, but her parents were the type who believed that muggles and wizards could get along. Her parents often took her on vacations in places that were primarily made up of muggles. Pyrina knew that her parents had a lot of enemies due to their viewpoint, but it never worried her too much. She was too young for it to get to her anyways. She was her parents' only child and she had been a somewhat spoiled little girl. She even was allowed to choose which school she wanted to go to when she turned eleven. She, at the time, thought the further away from home she got, the better, because though she loved her parents, she wanted a taste of freedom.

That first year, she attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and enjoyed it immensely, but she didn't feel as though it were the best place for her. She talked to her parents that summer, and they together decided that transferring schools could be a very real possibility if she was interested. They explained to her all of the pros and cons of doing that, including leaving her friends and starting fresh somewhere new. After a long summer of considering, she decided to attend Hogwarts for her second year of schooling with the knowledge that her parents would let her return to Beauxbatons if it did not work out.

At twelve years old, she climbed onto the train for Hogwarts for the very first time. She loaded her trunk into one of the empty cars on the train and waited to be on her way. Her goodbyes with her parents had been long and sad like usual, but she was glad to be on her way. She was excited to make new friends and see what Hogwarts was all about. She decided to keep the door open so she could get a look at the other students. She wasn't surprised to see a lot of young students that must have been first years passing by nervously. She also saw a lot of older students who were chatting or holding hands and even one couple that somehow managed to be walking and snogging at the same time... She was surprised they hadn't tripped or run into anything yet.

The first interesting set of students she saw go by were a set of redheaded twins. The pair looked as though they were getting into some mischief already. They were older than her, but she thought she would like to get to know them maybe. A bit later a blonde girl with pale blue eyes and a dark haired boy who appeared nervous walked by, laughing about something. Next, a dark-skinned boy called Blaise by the girl he was with walked past, only quickly glancing and scowling at her. The girl, a sort-of-off pretty, ignored her completely. She had somewhat long dark hair and seemed to have the opinion she was above everyone and everything. The two walked past laughing about whatever they were discussing. Following them were more students, some wearing their robes and sporting their house colors.

She let her mind wander, thinking about where the sorting hat would place her. She was drifting within her own mind when a group of three passed her car that caught her attention. Leading them was a boy with dark hair and emerald eyes. He seemed happy to be there with them, but appeared frail. With him was a redhead that reminded her slightly of the twins that had passed earlier. The girl that was with them was interesting... She had dark bushy hair and she seemed to be almost lecturing them. After the group passed, her mind went back to considering the year ahead of her. Somehow the three of them became a key part of her year in her mind without her input.

Eventually the train began to move and she considered going to meet some of the people she had seen pass by her. As she made the decision to do so and even stood up, a group opened her by then closed car door and looked in. They seemed to scan the car and decide it was empty enough. She felt as thought the little group of people didn't even notice her sitting there. Feeling as though she ought to make her presence known, she looked at the group with a big smile.

"Hey, I am Pyrina, I am a transfer student from Beauxbatons," Pyrina said casually. She hoped to make friends with these three guys because she was beginning to fear that if she didn't talk to someone soon, she would become an outsider at the school. She realized the fear was probably without basis, but it was a scary thought.

"Oh... umm... nice to meet you I guess, my name is Vincent Crabbe, but everyone just calls me Crabbe," muttered one of the bigger, bulkier, henchmen type boys.

"This here is Gregory Goyle," he said, pointing to the other henchmen boy of the group. Crabbe appeared as though he was considering introducing the other boy, but kept his mouth shut. Goyle nodded at his name and went back to eating whatever candy he had in his hand.

Pyrina had only taken her eyes off of the nameless boy since his arrival for a few seconds. He was gorgeous with his slightly long blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. He appeared to be too busy with his nails to even acknowledge her presence, let alone introduce himself. Pyrina felt that she knew him somehow, maybe their parents were in some of the same social circles, or maybe he was just the type. He gave off an air of superiority and regality and she wouldn't be surprised if he had a snooty attitude about things. The tension in the car continued to build, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She wanted to know his name for whatever reason, more than she thought she should.

After what seemed like forever he looked up, smirked, and said, "I am Draco Malfoy. Quit your staring and move over." At the command she moved across the bench and Draco sat down next to her, while the other two sat across from them. As the three talked about their summers, Pyrina sat and listened. She was interested by the dynamics of the group. The two 'henchmen" seemed to be exactly that. They almost hung off every word Draco muttered, and she was surprised by how cruel Draco seemed to be towards them at times. However, the three of them seemed to be a happy little group.

After what felt like forever, the three got up and left again. She changed into her school robes and prepared to arrive at Hogwarts. She wondered if she could now consider them friends or what that whole thing had been about. She wasn't sure, but she knew that she couldn't get that tall, blonde boy out of her head. The train pulled to a stop and she prepared to get off. She was ready for a good year at Hogwarts, but had no idea what to expect.

AN - Well, that is chapter one of my very first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any idea of where this story ought to go from here...


End file.
